witchhunterfandomcom-20200214-history
Magazine Chapter 177
Songs of Moirae is the 177th magazine chapter of Jung-man Cho's Witch Hunter. The fight between Aria Godspell and Edea Florence continues! Aria finds it unfair for Edea to make comments on her Magic Diagram when Edea herself has the Battle Field. Aria relishes the fact that she finally has an opponent who can provide her with some entertainment and experience. Tasha pleads with his sister to stop but Edea informs him that Aria is consumed with magic and destroying her Witch hat is the only way to save her. Running out of time before Edea's inner-self takes over, Edea activates Blizzard, the most powerful defence within Battle Field, and sings the Song of Moirae. Summary Previously Edea commented that a Witch using a Magic Diagram in battle is a scam. Aria finds it funny that Edea of all people would say such a thing. Aria states that most Witches underestimate her and if she had it her way, her Magic Arrow would have killed Edea. Aria wonders if this wasn't the case because of the Battle Field which absorbs her magic, interferes with the link between her and her supporters, and the snow which blocks magic. Aria ultimately decides that even with all of the above, it barely has an effect on her because her magic abilities are far above Edea. Aria tells Edea that 'Rune Magic''is the key to Aegis' power, and with the ''Battle Field''she cannot use attacks which requires precision, further stating that the snow gives Aria's absorbed magic to Edea. She ends her examination by claiming Edea has nerve for calling her ''Magic Diagram bullshit when Edea herself has such abilities. Aria decides it is good for her to fight Edea in these conditions because her Master always tells her she lacks experience which Aria cannot hep since every Witch she fights falls before she can get serious. Aria states that next her Master, Edea is second one to provide her with entertainment which also gives her a chance to show Tasha how awesome she is. Tasha pleads for his sister to stop because he wasn't brainwashed as Aria believes but Idea firmly states that since Aria has lost herself in her Magic, she cannot reason and only believes what she knows. Edea tells Tasha she'll be able to save Aria if she can destroy her Witch Hat and as the two share an intimate look, Aria angrily attacks Edea shouting at her not to look at Tasha. Edea remains unscathed however she realizes she is just managing against her. With time running out before her inner-self takes control Edea decides on the best way to take on Aria. She wonders when was the last time she was put in a corner and when was the last time she wanted to win so badly. Finally Edea decides that she's never been up against someone who saw so much in themselves and decides to leave the battle up to fate. Edea activates Blizzard, the most powerful defence in Battle Field and sings the Song of Moirai. Characters in Order of Appearance #Aria Godspell #Edea Florence #Tasha Godspell Fights and Events *Aria Godspell vs. Edea Florence Magic, Abilities and Skills used Magic used *Blizzard *Song of Moirai Weapons used Category:Magazine Chapters